ww2_movie_charactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Robert Collins
During World War II, three highly decorated USAAF officers return to Washington, D.C. after a combat tour in Europe: Major Robert "Bob" Collins, Captain W. "Shakespeare" Anders and Lieutenant R. "Handsome" Janoschek. "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" are assigned to fly cross-country in a Beech C-45 Expeditor for a war bond tour. "Bob", at first is not allowed to accompany them. In a running gag, the three officers are expecting to meet "I. V. Hotchkiss," from the Treasury Department. During a press conference at the airport, "Bob" slips away to find Mr. Hotchkiss who turns out to be Ivy, a beautiful young woman, whose name was misspelled in "Bob's" orders. Her boss was injured in a car accident on the way to the airport, so she took over. Bob is incredulous at the idea of an ingénue being the chaperone of three older men, and requests a "briefing room." Despite being miffed at his patronizing attitude, she complies. The airport manager warns that her charges have the appearance of being "wolves," but Ivy replies "But I don't happen to be Little Red Riding Hood." Returning to the room, Ivy breaks up the kissing session between the officers and their girlfriends, dragging the unwilling men to the aircraft. At first stern and commanding, her demeanor softens somewhat on the flight to Boston as "Bob" nicknames her "Hotcha." In Boston, the three officers slip away from the bond drive, forcing Ivy to bring them back from a local nightclub, partying with showgirls in a dressing-room. Despite warming up to Ivy, "Bob" still regards her as a killjoy, but back at the hotel, due to a mixup, he undresses for bed in Ivy's room, unaware that she is already asleep in bed. After Ivy's shock of waking up to the sight of "Bob" in his underwear, "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" rush into Ivy's room, adding to the chaos. During the flight to Chicago, Ivy discovers that "Shakespeare" has an injured shoulder and "Handsome" has a prosthetic leg. When she inquires about "Bob", the two men become sullen and evasive. In Chicago, "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" attend a fashion show, where they pay 50/50 for an expensive dress sent to Ivy, with a card signed "Anonymous" twice, due to "Handsome's" insistence that he is entitled to an "Anonymous" too. Later she and the three officers go to a nightclub. In Seattle, while in a café with "Shakespeare", Ivy sings Out of Nowhere as she plays the piano. By happenstance, a flight surgeon, Colonel Stubbs, passes by and recognizes "Shakespeare". Stubbs mentions treating an unnamed Air Force officer for leukemia. Although "Shakespeare" tries to pretend that Stubbs' patient died two weeks previously, Ivy guesses the patient is really "Bob" and that he does not have long to live. She now realizes why "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" never leave "Bob" alone, they do not want "Bob" to think about his impending death. In Riverside, California, at the Mission Inn Fliers' Chapel, "Bob" attends the wedding of Ivy's sister Frances, who marries a naval aviator named Bill Allen, despite having to leave overseas for combat duty. Frances tells Ivy that she would marry her navy husband even if she knew he would not return. Inspired by her sister's example, Ivy marries "Bob", the couple vowing to live life to the fullest, as long as they can. They buy a house in Long Island, New York, near the air base where "Shakespeare", "Handsome" and "Bob" will be assigned. Shortly after, "Bob" is ordered to report to duty overseas. He tells Ivy that he is flying to London. At the airfield, "Bob" and Ivy see each other off. While embracing "Bob", Ivy spots Colonel Stubbs boarding "Bob's" flight. Then the truth of the situation hits her. "Bob" and Ivy agree to no good-byes. After "Bob's" aircraft takes off, Ivy asks a ground crew member the direction of London — he points in the opposite direction. At home, Ivy calls Stubbs' office and finds out that he is traveling to Walter Reed Hospital, in Washington D.C. Stoically, Ivy goes along with the charade and receives letters bearing a British address, which are cleared through a friend of "Bob's" in England. One afternoon, when "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" visit Ivy's house to take her out, she receives a telegram reporting "Bob's" death at the hospital. After the funeral, "Shakespeare" and "Handsome" again stop by Ivy's house and the trio toast "Bob". When an aircraft buzzes the neighborhood, Ivy "hears” "Bob's" voice as if speaking from heaven. Awards *Senior Pilot's Badge *Distinguished Service Cross *Distinguished Flying Cross *Air Medal *American Defense Service Medal *American Campaign Medal *European-African-Middle Eastern Campaign Medal Gallery Ivy Hotchkiss and Robert Collins.jpg|Ivy Hotchkiss and Robert Collins. Robert Collins and Ivy Hotchkiss.jpg|Robert Collins and Ivy Hotchkiss. R. Janoschek, Bill Allen, W. Anders, Robert Collins and Ivy Hotchkiss.jpg|R. Janoschek, Bill Allen, W. Anders, Robert Collins and Ivy Hotchkiss. R. Janoschek, Ivy Hotchkiss, Robert Collins, and W. Anders.jpg|R. Janoschek, Ivy Hotchkiss, Robert Collins, and W. Anders. W. Anders, Ivy Hotchkiss and Robert Collins.jpg|W. Anders, Ivy Hotchkiss and Robert Collins. Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert Collins, Robert